Beginnings
by Michel Hazard
Summary: This story is our take on Asuma and Kurenai’s relationship, how it began, and how it progressed into something more.  It is a sensual, passionate look at a couple moving toward the beginnings of their physical relationship.  Cowritten by TwoTails and I.
1. Chapter 1

**TwoTails** - Hi Everyone!!!

**Michel Hazard** - Hi there.

**TwoTails** - Welcome to our little story. I say "our story" because literally, we both wrote it.

**Michel Hazard** - You wrote more then I did.

**TwoTails** - I didn't.

**Michel Hazard** - Yes you did.

**TwoTails** - No I didn't.

**Michel Hazard** - Yes you did, but let's not argue on the net where everyone is seeing this and can clearly tell we sound like an old married couple.

**TwoTails** – Ok, fine. Well, we hope you like this Kurenai & Asuma fic and we hope it fills your every need.

**Michel Hazard** - It did ours.

**TwoTails **- Not in public -

* * *

**A's/N: We don't own Naruto

* * *

**

Asuma and Kurenai had special plans. Slow, special plans. The kind of plans that had developed from the culmination of patience, anticipation and established stability. Asuma remembered back to how he and Kurenai accidentally found each other. It was completely coincidental, one of those things that never happens unless the planets lined up correctly, or fate intervened. She was put under his tutelage, meaning he spent a lot of time with her, getting to know her as well as anyone could. She excited him. Every time he was with her, it was new and fun and warm and he loved it. It made him happy. Eventually, it made him feel excited and renewed every time he thought about Kurenai. And together, they made plans.

Over the weeks and months he spent with Kurenai, after the tentative questions, after the initial mutual compliments, he realized how much he cared for her. So he told her. Kurenai was surprised at first, yet thrilled and responded in kind. From that point on he and she spent as much time together as time would allow. Quiet conversations, saucy suggestions, and all the while they developed a closeness and a bond that pulled them closer together – interlacing their hearts with an unbreakable thread.

Hidden long walks and even longer conversations gave way to secret kisses. Simple, discreet initial touches that excited and enticed left Asuma and Kurenai wondering what "more" would be like. How would it feel? What would it do to them? They decided. Both of them wanted to find out.

So Asuma and Kurenai made plans. Both of them were a little nervous, not knowing what to expect or how far to go. So they decided that since fate had intervened already, they'd let fate decide.

Kurenai knew what Asuma liked, because he'd told her on occasion. He knew what she liked too. Both would discuss it casually, laughing as they both agreed that what each other thought was "sexy," actually was. As fate would have it, a friend of Kurenai's had been out of town on business for a week and had left her a key so she could pick up the mail and feed the fish. So she decided to surprise Asuma. She set it all up, and he had no idea what she'd planned for him.

A concealed dinner was eaten. Comfortable pleasantries were exchanged, while toes touched under the table. Long penetrating gazes greeted each other from opposite sides of the table. The time to leave was drawing near and Asuma never wanted their special plans to end. Kurenai's secret made sure they'd last a bit longer yet.

After leaving and strolling arm in arm, enjoying the night air Kurenai told Asuma that she had to make a detour – would he mind going along? Something about picking up some mail and feeding a fish. "Sure," Asuma said comfortably, knowing that it didn't matter what he did or where he went, as long as their special plans continued.

Kurenai brought him to her friend's house, grabbed the mail, and after opening the door with the key, led Asuma inside. She locked the door behind the both of them. He stepped in and looked around as Kurenai put the mail on the kitchen table and went to feed the fish. When she finished, she asked if he wanted anything. Was he comfortable? A smile and a nod later, she took his hand and said, "Follow me."

She took Asuma on a tour of her friends' house. She showed him the living room, the kitchen where he'd been already, the hall, a great room, back into the hall, a master bath, attached to a master bedroom – the latter of which he took note of. Asuma liked the room and the possibilities it held, but a gentle pull on his arm led him back out to a guest suite that had its own attached bathroom. Again he took note of the room, the large bed – big enough for anything and the dresser across from the foot of the bed with the big mirror attached to it.

Kurenai led Asuma forward and sat him on the edge of the foot of the bed. She said, "wait here a minute." She let go of his hand long enough for him to know that he'd wait forever if it meant she'd come back to him. She went to the attached bathroom and closed the door behind her. Asuma shuffled a little and sat back further on the bed. He looked around the room thinking again of the possibilities. He wondered when Kurenai would return. He wished he knew what was going to happen next. His questions were answered when the bathroom door opened and Kurenai stepped forward and leaned against the doorframe in the men's buttoned down dress shirt, and silk necktie loosely tied around her neck. What Asuma saw made him stop breathing, but just for a second. His eyes told her that he approved.

Slowly, Kurenai walked toward the bedside table and turned on a small lamp while he watched. Then she went to the end of the bed, across to the dresser and flipped off the overhead light, plunging the room into a soft golden glow. Asuma couldn't wait another second so he held his hands out to her. She walked forward and took them, standing in front of him – just the right amount of buttons unbuttoned, the shirt just the right length, the tie, draped just the right way. Asuma looked and felt his needs rising. His foot wanted to uncontrollably work off some of the anxious tension he felt building, but instead, he held it steady and let it build.

Kurenai stepped even closer to Asuma, allowing him to catch glimpses of skin and slightly lacy undergarments hidden beneath the few still buttoned buttons. She put her hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on the middle of her back and pulled her forward looking up at her face. She turned her head to look behind her as he held her. When he asked what she was looking at, she said she wanted to see what his hands looked like on her back. The mirror was behind her and she could see, as well as feel how tightly he held her.

Kurenai turned to face him again, flipping her hair away from her face – causing it to fall down her back, brushing one of his hands. Asuma involuntarily opened his fingers to it, catching it, and closing his fingers on it, he pulled it down slightly, savoring the softness before he let it go. Then he saw just inside the collar, partially exposed, the junction between her shoulder and neck. It called to him. Asuma desperately wanted to kiss it, taste it, bite it. But he held off because he knew there would be time for that.

It was almost too much, these special plans that continued to be more special as each second passed.

Asuma pulled Kurenai forward until she had no choice but to put her knees on the bed and straddle his lap. She looked down at his face and said, "What can I do for you?"

All he could say was, "Anything."

_To be continued . . .

* * *

_

**TwoTails - **So there you have it! Hope you liked this first part!

**Michel Hazard -** Me too.

**TwoTails -** By the way, he's usually not this quiet (points to Michel Hazard)

**Michel Hazard –** Sometimes I am.

**TwoTails -** No you're not.

**Michel Hazard -** Yes I am.

**TwoTails -** Here we go again . . . don't you have anything to say now?

**Michel Hazard –** Oh, yeah – we borrowed the whole shirt and tie thing from your fic "Trust". Wait, you wrote that part into this story. Why DID you put that part in there anyway?

**TwoTails -** I think you know why.

**Michel Hazard -** OH. YEAH.

**TwoTails -** Now he talks . . .

**Michel Hazard -** Ahem. OK people, part two is coming right up.

**TwoTails -** See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**TwoTails: **THINGS ARE HEATING UP!!!!!!!Is everyone ready?

**Michel Hazard: **Look at her. She's barely getting excited over this.

**TwoTails: **What? There are good moments in this chapter.

**Michel Hazard: **Gives me ideas . . .

**TwoTails: **Quiet you! (We'll discuss them later . . .)

* * *

Kurenai looked down at Asuma with the most seductive smile he had ever seen. She knew the plan had worked. It worked just like a charm. She wanted him in every sense of the word.

She arched her body forward and as she did so Asuma was able to see a hint of what was hiding behind that shirt. He felt her body lay on him. All the warmth of her body started to spread around his and he could feel it. It was the most wonderful thing for both of them.

"Anything?" she asked as if for a second opinion.

"Anything," he whispered back to her as he nibbled at her ear.

This small gesture caused her to fill with feelings she never thought she had. She felt a mixture of happiness, satisfaction, naughtiness and a touch of evil. Asuma was teasing her. It was something he loved to do. It was something that he knew she'd love. And she did.

Kurenai let out a small moan. It wasn't loud but it was just enough to tell Asuma he was doing a good job. He smiled as he held her ear with his teeth.

Suddenly, Kurenai pulled away. Asuma was forced to let go. "_That's it?_" he thought. He didn't want this feeling to ever end. He thought that it was finally time for him to be with her "physically" yet she was pulling away?

But that idea quickly faded as she looked down at him and said, "If you get to tease me, I get to tease you. My turn then?"

"Yeah," was all Asuma needed to say. It was her turn to tease, and she had just the thing in mind.

In one swift movement, Kurenai rolled to the left and laid down flat on her back next to Asuma. As she did this, he got up on his left elbow – the rest of his body from chest to thighs against hers. His right thigh and leg, he draped over her right leg, positioning it between her two, so he was conveniently pressed against her hip.

Asuma watched as Kurenai reached for his right hand. She picked it up lovingly, admiring his fingers, their shape, the lines on his palm. She brought his hand to her mouth and began to trace the lines on his palm with her tongue. Asuma inhaled at this sudden soft wet feeling on his palm. Kurenai then blew on the wet trail she'd created and Asuma sighed. Then, one by one, Kurenai took each of his fingers, and licked the pads of each one. Asuma started to breathe deeper as he watched what Kurenai was doing.

When Kurenai got to his thumb, she did the same thing; she licked the pad of his thumb and then slowly, deliberately sucked it into her mouth. She ran her tongue up the length of his thumb from palm to tip and then sucked it back in again.

As Kurenai continued to suck and release Asuma's thumb, he thought of what other things might feel like sliding into her wet, anything. When he thought this he reflexively pressed himself against her hip. She noticed immediately.

Kurenai sucked his thumb in again, but this time, held it lightly between the left row of her teeth. While she did this, she ran her tongue up the side of Asuma's exposed skin that was on the inside of her teeth. Again, Asuma pressed against her.

Kurenai took Asuma's thumb out of her mouth and dragged his still wet hand down her chin, over her throat, to her chest to where the few still buttoned buttons waited. She placed Asuma's hand on the buttons letting him feel the rise and fall in her chest as her breathing increased, and said once more to him, "Anything."

Asuma looked down at Kurenai with lustful eyes. It wasn't the only emotion present though. There were also feelings of admiration, happiness, desire, and love. It was these feeling that had brought him closer to her. These feelings that were driving him mad.

Asuma slid his hand off of Kurenai's chest but as he did so, he felt a bump on the left side of her chest. "_Seems I not the only one having fun,_" he thought.

That's when he got an idea. A silly, _naughty_ idea. It was one that he knew was going to send her sparks flying.

Asuma brought his wet hand up to his mouth and licked the wet thumb. Kurenai stared attentively, wanting to be that thumb. He could taste her. She was all over his thumb and could almost taste her luscious mouth.

As he brought his hand back down, he brushed the spot were the bump was. Instantly, Kurenai could feel millions of ants march up her back as she reacted to his touch. Because of this, Asuma's thumb pushed down on her chest where the bump was.

He was having fun. The feeling he was causing her was making him excited and he knew that she could feel it. Finally, he decided that it was time to "move along" so he used his thumb and index finger to grab a hold of that bump and give it a gentle squeeze.

Electricity was surging throughout Kurenai's body. It was radiating from her chest to the rest of her. It was both a feeling of pleasure with a hint of pain. It wasn't the type of pain that could hurt but the type of pain that made her go insane.

Asuma again decided to "keep going" and started to rub his thumb on her bump in a circular rotation. A huge storm was sweeping her body. She felt herself getting flushed with feelings. Feelings that (even though she didn't know quite what they were exactly) caused her to be sent to a land of ecstatic pleasure.

Asuma could see the things he was causing her to experience—and he liked it. This was a totally new side of her that he had never been able to see before and because of this—he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

Now, as he opened his mouth slowly and carefully, he said, "Maybe there is ONE thing I'd like you to do…"

Kurenai looked at Asuma in her extremely "bothered" state. She stared right into him hoping she was conveying back to him what she was feeling in herself. She was sure she was because of the expectant way he looked back at her. With one big breath, Kurenai sat up, and it was on.

Asuma never knew what hit him. One minute he was expertly teasing her, watching her body respond to his touch, the next minute, he was flat on his back with his shirt pulled up to his neck. He felt wet kisses and tongue trails on his stomach, moving upward, as she started cat walking up his body. Kurenai kissed and licked her way up his chest, grazing a nipple as she continued to travel upward. She wondered where Asuma's hands were. Maybe she'd shocked him. Maybe she'd frightened him. Maybe he was enjoying himself too much to move. She wanted his hands on her again. Anywhere, she wanted to scream in her mind TOUCH ME! But Kurenai could never wait too long for anything. She always tried to be patient, but certain things were needed immediately, and could not be waited for.

Asuma's eyes closed as Kurenai continued to practically maul his body. She was almost fully on top of him, when she finally reached his face. She panted into his face, eyes wild, with way too much energy than she could contain. She stroked his hair only once, getting his attention, as she bent close to his ear and bit him on the shoulder sending him into orbit.

_To be continued . . .

* * *

_

**TwoTails - **Let the animal attacks BEGIN!!!

**Michel Hazard - **Do you wait until the perfect moment to say those things?

**TwoTails - **No, I just say them when the mood hits me.

**Michel Hazard - **So you've screamed that out before?

**TwoTails - **Yes.

**Michel Hazard - **When?

**TwoTails – **You know when.

**Michel Hazard - **Oh yeah . . . how could I forgot that one . . . anyway the fun and games continue in the next chapter.

**TwoTails: **Bye everyone!

**Michel Hazard** – Time to "discuss?"

**TwoTails** – You never quit . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**TwoTails - **Let the animals beep WILD!!!!!

**Michel Hazard - **You're such a savage, you sadist.

**TwoTail - **Only when you ask nicely, Mr. Masochist.

**Michel Hazard - **Hey! Just because I prefer being the masochist over the sadist means nothing! I can be a good sadist.

**TwoTails - **Just like that one day . . .

**Michel Hazard - **See perfect example! Remember that—oh wait. We have a story to finish here. Ok everyone, have fun with the final chapter while we finish our little "romp down memory lane."

**TwoTails - **Hope you all enjoy it! Now like I was saying—that day was good because of the rope and . . .

* * *

That was it. Asuma was gone. Left earth, left the solar system, left the Milky Way. He was in a place he couldn't comprehend, and as fast as he went up … he CRASHED back down millions of times faster.

Asuma's eyes shot open as let out the loudest growl he had ever created. It sent chills down Kurenai's spine. _I'm a dead girl _was all she thought.

Instantly, Kurenai felt herself tossed onto her back and pushed up to the middle of the bed. Asuma followed her. He also rolled over and landed on all fours over her. She felt the "flip" but all she saw was Asuma's eyes beaming at her.

The eyes Asuma gave her were not of a playful sort. Now, he was serious. He had picked what direction he wanted to go in and was now putting it into full affect.

With his shirt almost off, in a sly voice he said, "I've made my decision … what's yours?"

Kurenai looked at a very serious Asuma. She could see that he meant business this time. And it excited her to no end. He wanted to know what decision she'd come to. What is it she wanted? She knew her answer. She reached up past where his shirt still stayed near his shoulders, reached around his back, dug her nails in and pulled straight down toward his ribs. Immediately, Asuma got his answer. They had gone from an innocent playful evening of experimentation, to a meeting of two wild animals.

Asuma was done. He knew what he wanted and there was no time left to wait. Especially since Kurenai pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and threw it somewhere in the room. Again, she scratched his back begging him to lean into her, waiting for him to press his body against hers. Dying to feel him. So without waiting another second, Kurenai grabbed Asuma around the neck and pulled him to her. She latched onto his neck, and sucked HARD, wrapping her arms around his back tightly, trying to feel every part of him against her.

Asuma started to growl again; that noise that made Kurenai shudder, yet want to purr back to him to encourage him to take what he wanted. Instead, she drove her fingernails up into his hair, grazing his scalp, while she sucked hard on his neck again.

Another growl escaped Asuma as he finally pulled his neck away from her. He looked down and growled in her face, "Get ready."

Kurenai could feel the never ending shiver that ran throughout her body. Those words—those two little words—had caused her body to "prepare." She could feel herself starting to sweat. She was breathing hard. She was partially quivering because she knew it was time. It was time for the real thing.

Play time was over. It had been long over ever since Kurenai took her first "bite" of the real deal. Play time was fun. They both enjoyed it. It was something that they both could share and only they knew what things they were causing each other.

But now it was something different. Something had come between the playfulness, the unstoppable flirting, the uncontrollable looks—that something had brought them to that moment. The moment where they both finally had each other within their grasp.

Asuma could feel the waves of breath that now washed over him. Kurenai could feel his too. They both were so close to each other that nothing was hidden. Well—almost nothing. There was one more thing that needed to be taken care of. As they both looked down towards their bodies they noticed a couple of small little things that were still standing in the way.

Kurenai looked up at Asuma with tenderness in her eyes. Her eyes told him that she loved him with all of her being. He returned the same look to her. They loved each other. There was no hiding it. It was completely obvious.

Finally, Kurenai opened her mouth and softly said, "I think it's time we went 'all natural.'"

Asuma smiled and nodded with a serious look on his face. A tender, serious look that said, "Now or never, I choose now." Kurenai reached for the few buttons of her shirt that were left still together, and worked them open one by one. Asuma kicked his shoes off opposite side of the bed. Never once did they break eye contact, other than to see the progress the other was making. Kurenai unhooked the lacy bra she wore in the front and left it just as it was – but open if Asuma wanted to see more, touch more. Asuma kneeled up and with one hand undid his pants, pushing them down past his underwear. Then he stopped what he was doing, to playfully place the tie that Kurenai still wore, right between her breasts. She smiled at him when he did that.

Asuma got serious again, and sitting back, and taking a deep breath, he pulled down the sides of Kurenai's lacy underwear. There was no going back now. They'd come too far, they'd waited too long. With a simple tug of his own underwear, he was ready.

Kurenai couldn't believe it was finally going to happen. The tender way they'd been to each other, the animalistic way they'd practically torn each other to shreds, all came back down to this one last moment – before. Just before. Asuma waited for his signal, waited for the sign from the woman who he cared so much for that it was time to begin. Finally, she reached for his face, and took it gently in her hands. Then she slowly brought his mouth to hers and kissed him. Satisfied that this was indeed the signal he was waiting for, Asuma began.

He prepared himself a bit—getting the angles right and putting himself in a more comfortable position—then he began to enter her slowly.

Instantly, she felt him, it was clear and obvious, SHE COULD FEEL HIM! As he entered, she felt all types of sensations flow within her. _It's finally happening_ she thought. This was something she'd been wanting. She wanted to be able to show him how much she loved him "physically."

Asuma too, felt the explosion of feelings. Some of the feeling he couldn't quite place, but he knew one thing and it was enough. "I love you," he said softly as all of his masculinity finally entered completely.

Kurenai heard the whisper but couldn't respond. She was caught in a flood of emotions. She wanted to yell back and tell him everything that he meant to her but couldn't. It was as if Asuma had taken her voice away. Instead, she closed her eyes and kept feeling the new warmth that was between her legs.

The moment Kurenai closed her eyes, Asuma began to move his manhood in and out of her. This caused Kurenai to gasp a bit. He smiled at this reaction. It made her seem cute, even at a time like that. Slowly, but surely, Asuma began to pick up his pace.

As the movements became faster and harder, they began to breathe harder and sweat began to cover their bodies like a silken mist. They began to produce more noises also. First, Kurenai started to leak out small moans every now and then, but as time continued she reacted to every thrust. Asuma also started the make small noises. Again, it was a sign that he was picking up his pace.

And as Asuma picked up his pace, he also wanted to change it up a bit by lifting and holding Kurenai's legs in the air. He knew that lifting up her legs like that caused him to plunge into her deeper. And with him getting in deeper, Kurenai started to moan a LOT louder. Her bra slipped open because of the now, harder thrusting.

She couldn't hide it, it felt REALLY good. She didn't want it to end. This constant motion, the rhythmic rocking, the never ending happiness … she'd never felt any happier. He'd never felt any happier. For both of them, it was the simple fact that they were with the person they loved the most … and that was enough.

Then it began—the sudden feeling of immobility. She felt it. It started at her back and worked its way down. For him too; it start at his abs and worked its way down. Climax—and they knew it. It was about to happen. She could feel the pre-vibrations; he could feel the sudden, quick pumping.

Then it happened.

At the same time, they both released their actions. He released his bodily fluids into her while she vibrated uncontrollably. Time stood still as they experienced their individual orgasms together.

When it was all over he let go of her legs, put them to his side and lay on top of her. He stared at her as she stared back. _We did it_ was their final thought. Asuma rolled over to her side but never broke eye contact with Kurenai. As they lay there—staring—they gave each other a quick smile. They knew what they had and it was going to last a life time.

Kurenai quickly reach over for a big blanket and put it over them. They grabbed the blanket tightly but not as tightly as they held each other. They didn't want to feel any separation at that moment. They wanted to be together … forever.

Kurenai smiled at her lover and said, "You told me something before we began. Something that at the time, I couldn't respond to. But now I can. I love you too." She stroked her bearded lover's face before he pulled her to him in a warm embrace. They spent the night wrapped around each other, their bodies kept warm by the love they shared.

* * *

**TwoTails** - I think I'm gonna cry!!!

**Michel Hazard** - You're always crying.

**TwoTails** - Soooo!!! Wahhh!!!

**Michel Hazard** - Jeez, woman. Well, I guess it's up to me to tell everyone that this is the end of this little fic of ours. Hey, stop bawling and say something!

**TwoTails** - Ok, sniff I hope you liked this as much as we did.

**Michel Hazard - **We had a blast writing it and introducing it to you.

**TwoTails - **The intro's were the best part.

**Michel Hazard** - We were arguing most of the time!

**TwoTails - **It was still fun! Ok, so now we'll leave you all until the next time . . .

**Michel Hazard –** Yeah, the next time we're in the mood to have some fun with words . . .

**TwoTails** - Words or something else?

**Michel Hazard** - You know my answer.

**TwoTails** and **Michel Hazard** - BOTH!!!


End file.
